


Hors d'Oeuvres

by missjo



Series: Que Désirez-vous? [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (not involving the trio), Alcohol, Crossdressing, Date shenanigans, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, Old Books, Other tags to be added, Panties, Pride!, Recreational Drug Use, Sick Character, aftermath of domestic violence, body image issues, bonding over hogwarts houses, mentions of domestic violence, submissive john laurens, there be smut here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjo/pseuds/missjo
Summary: A collection of one-shots in the Que Désirez-vous? 'verse!





	1. You Waited Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place not long after John, Alex, and Lafayette have their discussion in the kitchen during No Difficulty in Including You and John and Lafayette go on their date. Alexander is very eager to reclaim John Laurens. This is basically shameless smut. I hope you enjoy!

John had asked Alexander over after work. He’d had a few errands to run but now the sun was beginning to set and he was letting himself into the apartment. He found Peggy spoon-deep in a pint of ice cream in the kitchen. They motioned him towards John’s room. He gave them a wave and made his way.

When he opened the door he found John sprawled on his bed scrolling through something aimlessly on his phone. He glanced up at Alex and immediately set it aside. 

“Close the door,” he told him and beckoned him over.

There was something focused in John’s beautiful hazel eyes that made a thrill of hope run down Alex’s spine. They hadn’t really fooled around since Lafayette had come into the picture. He had been worried that John desired Lafayette over him but since that miscommunication had been cleared up a few days ago Alex’s entire body was aching for the feel of John’s skin against his own.

He shed his jacket on his way to John’s bed. He perched carefully beside John on the mattress, not wanting to appear too eager, and smiled at him. “Hey.”

John grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward into a kiss. Alex groaned at the pleasant surprise and melted into it. He gripped John’s biceps and curled his tongue into his mouth. He drank the taste of him with the fervor of a parched man. 

John whimpered and shifted so that they were stretched out on their sides beside each other. Alex trailed his hand down the curve of John’s spine, pulled his body in close while they kissed. After what felt like an eternity, John nipped at his bottom lip and pulled back.

“Hey,” John finally replied with a grin. He looked up at Alexander through his lashes. Alex’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. His fingers played idly with the buttons on Alex’s shirt. “So I was thinkin’, seein’ as you’ve been so good and patient, I might give you somethin’ special.”

Alex took a shaky breath and ran his hand down John’s side. “Yeah?”

John undid the top button and pressed his fingertips to the smooth skin beneath. He nodded and bit his lip. “You can have me any way you want.”

Alex sucked in a breath. “Is Lafayette joining us?”

John shook his head. “I’m all yours tonight, baby girl. All yours.”

Alexander groaned and leaned forward to bite his way into John’s mouth. He gripped John’s hip for leverage and rolled them over until he was hovering above him, between his legs. He felt John go pliant beneath him as he sucked on his tongue.

“Mine, huh?” Alex said, voice dry and deep. He nipped along John’s jaw while his hand slipped beneath his shirt, greedy for the feel of his warm, soft skin. “Gonna remind you how good my cock can make you feel, baby. You like that?”

John whimpered. “Yes, Alex,” he breathed, tilting his head back to expose his neck for Alex’s bruising kisses. “Yes…”

Alex kissed and bit his way down John’s neck until he reached the collar of his t-shirt. He huffed impatiently and pulled back to yank it over John’s head. He took a second to look at John gorgeous and shirtless beneath him before he began to kiss and bite down his chest to his stomach.

John pulled his hair free from his ponytail and tangled his fingers in the silky strands as he tasted every bit of tan, freckled skin he could find. He moaned when Alex nipped at the skin just below his navel.

“Alex…” John said his name like a prayer and gently pressed his head down with his grip.

He huffed and pulled John’s hands from his hair. He sat up to unbutton his shirt. “Surely I’m owed some patience, John,” he admonished and tugged his shirt from where it was tucked into his slacks so that he could toss it aside.

John whined but said nothing, allowed Alex to devour his mouth in another searing kiss. He pulled away to suck a mark on John’s shoulder and work his hand down into his sweatpants. He wrapped his hand loosely around his slowly hardening cock. John barely swallowed his whimper when he began to stroke him long and slow, keeping his grip too loose for any real friction.

Alex sucked more marks down John’s chest. He found one of his nipples and trailed his tongue around it, nipped at the nub until John was crying out beneath him. Precome dripped down John’s cock and over the tips of Alex’s fingers. 

“So needy… so desperate for me,” Alexander gasped against his skin. He was so hard in the confines of his slacks that it was almost painful. “Does Lafayette know how desperate you get for me, baby?”

John let out a shaky moan. Alex pulled away from him to free himself of his trousers.

“Take your pants off for me,” he commanded and shifted to grab the lube and condoms from John’s bedside table. He pulled his trousers and underwear down in one go. He kicked them off.

When he returned John was naked. He was trailing his fingers idly along the dark trail of pubic hair that led from his bellybutton to his cock, which he was trying desperately not to touch. It was hard, red at the tip, and wet with precome where it curled up against his stomach. Alex gripped his wrist hard enough to feel the delicate bones shift under his touch and yanked his hand over his head.

“Your cock is mine tonight; only I get to touch it,” Alex growled. “Now turn over for me. Show me that pretty ass of yours.”

John whimpered and hurried to comply. He spread his legs just enough for Alex to see his puckered hole. The sight made Alex moan with delight. He curled his body around John’s, pressing his chest to his back. He slicked up his fingers and pressed one inside him.

John moaned his name when he quickly followed the first with a second. He took his time then, spreading his fingers and curling them just so until John was a sobbing mess beneath him. Alex could see the muscles in his arms quivering with the effort it took him to stay upright. 

“Yeah? You want my cock, baby boy?” he asked, crooked his fingers up against his prostate again. John cried out in desperation. “Tell me how much.”

“Want you,” John croaked, rocked his hips back against his hand. “Thought about nothing but your cock all day. Thought about it in my -- _ fuck _ \-- in my mouth… In my -- Alex,  _ please _ \-- in my ass. Nothing but you, Alex.”

Alex pressed his thumb and middle finger to the back of John’s neck and shoved. John fell to his forearms, let him press his face down into the pillow with a soft cry. He wrapped the rest of his fingers around his neck and squeezed firmly. John sobbed into the pillow, his entire body quivering. 

“That’s my beautiful slut. All for me.”

“All for you,” John echoed once he had lightened his grip enough that he could turn his head to the side. He spread his legs eagerly.

Alex clucked his tongue and moved to sit beside him, propping his back up against the headboard. “Think I’m going to do all the work?” he drawled and motioned to his lap. “Back to me.”

He rolled a condom on, slicked his cock, while John scrambled on shaky legs to obey. He placed one leg on either side of Alex’s lap and hovered above him, thighs trembling with the effort not to sink down.

Alexander gripped his hip with one hand and wrapped his other arm around his waist to hold him steady. He slowly guided him down onto his cock. John hissed at the burn and tossed his head back. Alex nipped at the knobs of his spine and rolled his hips up until he was fully seated inside of him.

John whimpered and began to rotate his hips. He slowly gained speed, keeping Alex’s cock deep inside him with every movement. Alex thrust up into the tight heat of him, nails biting into the taught skin of his stomach. 

“Feels so good inside you, baby,” Alex moaned, panting against his back. “Makes me never wanna leave.”

John bounced on his cock, letting out high pitched gasps each time it hit that sweet spot inside of him. He could feel John’s legs trembling, the muscles of his stomach tightening beneath his grip. He lifted John up and sat him back down on all fours before ramming into him. John keened and arched his back. 

“ _ Fuck-- _ Alex--” he gasped as Alex snapped his hips relentlessly against his ass. 

He gripped John’s sweaty curls and tugged them hard enough to snap his head back. “Don’t you dare come first, needy slut,” he growled into his ear.

John cried out, his muscles tightening around him. Alex bit down hard at the junction of John’s neck and shoulder. The sounds of their skin slapping against each other were obscene in the otherwise quiet of the room. Alex lost his rhythm, thrusting desperately inside of him until he was coming with a wordless cry. He licked at the bite mark he had left on John’s skin and slowed his thrusts as he worked himself through the aftershocks.

When he was finally spent he pulled out of John and flopped to the side with a groan. He carefully pulled off the condom and tied it before pulling John’s trembling body against his. He reach his arm around him and down to grip his dripping cock. Alex stroked him hard and fast, grip firm, until John was spurting all over his hand with his name on his lips.

Once they had both caught their breaths, John rolled over to curl around Alex. He rested his head on his chest. Alex wrapped an arm around his waist and traced random patterns into his damp skin. He tangled the fingers of his other hand with John’s where it rested on his chest. 

“I missed you,” John whispered and nuzzled into him, eyes closed.

Alexander lifted his hand to run his fingers through John’s sweaty curls. “I missed you too,” he replied softly and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

He tugged the sheet up and over them before they both drifted off. 


	2. I Would Love to Talk About Our Little Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Alexander & Lafayette date from No Difficulty in Including You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really feeling like I wasn't getting to develop their relationship as much because I'm limited by John's POV in the full length fic so I dreamed up this entire thing to help me move them forward. Then I had to actually write some of it out so now we have near 2k of date shenanigans.

Alex shifted on the bench he was sitting on while waiting for Lafayette. He had tried to account for the track maintenance and, for once in his life, managed to arrive ridiculously early. Unfortunately, it left him with plenty of time to wonder why he had agreed when Lafayette had asked if he wanted to meet up for dinner, just the two of them. He liked Lafayette well enough but they had never really spent time together alone. John was their connection to one another. The thought of spending time alone with Lafayette frankly made Alex feel anxious, but he had been so surprised by the suggestion that he’d said yes without really thinking about it.

Now he was sitting on a bench in the thick heat of August listening to the combined sounds of the fountain flowing and city moving around him. Alex tried to busy himself with watching couples and groups of people bustle by him. He fidgeted with his hands until Lafayette’s striking figure came into view from across the circle.

Alexander suddenly felt very plain as he took in the large, drapey crop top Lafayette was wearing paired with fitted, high-waisted shorts. He was a splash of bright colors in the hazy summer evening. He waved when he saw Alex, exposing more of his impressively fit abdomen. The brightness of his smile couldn’t be dimmed by the distance between them.

Alex’s stomach did an impressive barrel roll.

He scrambled to his feet and wiped his sweaty palms on the only pair of clean jeans he’d been able to find. He managed a weak wave as Lafayette bounded over to him.

“Alexander, you are early! I apologize for making you wait so long,” Lafayette exclaimed and pulled him in to plant a kiss on both of his cheeks. “You look well.”

Alex smiled and shrugged self consciously. “You promised me burgers?”

Lafayette nodded and rested a hand on his shoulder, thumb rubbing over the soft fabric of the t-shirt Alex had grabbed because he knew John liked it best. “That I did! Follow me!”

He kept the grip on Alexander’s shoulder firm as he turned them down one of the paths away from the center of the circle. Then his hand slid to rest warm and broad against the nape of his neck. Alex focused on the unexpected touch and the beautiful lilt of his accent when he spoke about the burger joint they were going to.

After waiting for far more walk signs than felt necessary they were standing in front of a small restaurant. Alex took in the letters BGR emblazoned across the storefront and the neon burger in the window with a sigh. He gave Lafayette a small smile and readied himself for burgers from hipster hell.

Lafayette held the door for him. He walked into the sparsely decorated restaurant filled with simple wooden tables and booths. It was mostly empty and quiet except for the Harry Potter movie that was playing on two small tv sets on the wall. He felt his shoulders relax. Maybe this wouldn’t be too painful.

The menu was a little cringeworthy. It was filled with things that Alex firmly believed didn’t need to be mixed in with burgers, such as black truffles or kimchi, but he was able to order his plain cheeseburger with ketchup, mustard, and onions so he swallowed down any complaints. Lafayette, of course, ordered one of the hipster monstrosities along with a strawberry milkshake.

As they sat in the booth waiting for their meal, which Lafayette had insisted he pay for since it had been his idea, Alexander felt the awkwardness return. He was unsure what to say without John there to help facilitate conversation. He licked his lips and focused on the shenanigans Ron and Harry were getting up to on the screen.

“You know, many tell me that I would be in Gryffindor but I feel I am more of a Hufflepuff, non?” Lafayette said, cutting into Alex’s Hogwarts-infused haze.

Alexander looked over at him with wide eyes, mouth agape in surprise. He had honestly not expected Lafayette to have any kind of opinion on Hogwarts houses. 

“Um. I can definitely see the Hufflepuff traits. Why Gryffindor?”

Lafayette shrugged. “What about you?”

“Slytherin,” he replied without missing a beat.

Lafayette grinned, his eyes crinkling nicely. “Yes, that is quite so.” 

Their buzzer went off and he want to gather their food. Alex eagerly grabbed for his burger and fries when he returned. He drenched the fries in ketchup while Lafayette looked on, amused. He shoved one into his mouth with a soft moan and glanced over at the burger on Lafayette’s plate.

“How on earth do you plan to eat that?” he asked, gesturing to the two large onion rings sitting on top of his burger with a snicker.

Lafayette’s brows lifted. “Carefully,” he replied primly and took a sip of his shake. “Besides, I have a large mouth.”

Alex choked on a fry. He watched in wonder as Lafayette actually managed to fit the burger into his mouth gracefully and took a large bite. When he was done chewing he swiped at the trace amount of barbecue sauce at the corner of his mouth with his thumb and licked it off.

Alex had to clear his throat before speaking. “You never answered me.” Lafayette looked over at him curiously. “Why Gryffindor?”

Lafayette shrugged again. “I suppose some people think I act before I think. Possibly that I am brave as well, moving to another country.”

Alex took a bite of his burger and studied Lafayette while he chewed. “Why did you come here?”

“It’s rather cliche, I’m afraid,” Lafayette replied, his expression turning wistful. “I came for love. There was someone who worked at the American embassy in Paris who I came to care for very much. When it was time for them to return home I came with them.”

“To DC?” Lafayette nodded. “And what happened?”

Lafayette frowned and took a sip of his shake. “What always happens? It turns out that they did not care so much for me so we… parted aways.” He made a swooping gesture with his hand.

“Why did you stay here?”

“I have always had a love for America and I came to love this city. And, I suppose, I also had my pride. Many of my friends warned me not to follow someone to another country, that it would all end in heartbreak and ruin, so I refused to return in defeat.” He gave Alex a soft smile. “It was many years ago now. I have fashioned quite a life for myself here and I do not regret it.”

Alex’s brows furrowed. “Do you think you’ll ever want to go back?”

“To Paris? A visit, oui, but right now I am happy to have something special keeping me here,” Lafayette told him honestly and took another careful bite of his burger.

“John,” Alex stated.

Lafayette gestured between the two of them. “And friends,” he added with a bright smile. Alexander’s stomach flipped again. “How did you come to DC?”

Alex felt all of the air leave his body. “What?”

“I feel foreigners can always see it in each other, is that not so?” Lafayette asked, naive to the sudden racing of Alexander’s heart.

“What did John tell you?” he asked stiffly.

Lafayette’s eyes widened. “Nothing, mon ami. John tells me nothing. D ésolé, Alexander, I only assumed and did not mean to pry.”

Alex sighed and looked down at his half eaten burger. “I came to America with my mother when I was very young. When she died I had no one; I was put into the foster care system,” he told him with practiced cadence, his shoulders tense. 

“I am sorry, Alexander,” Lafayette said. He gently rested his hand on top of his. “We can speak of something else.”

Alex shook his head and forced one of his roguish grins onto his face, hoping to distract them both from the pit in his stomach. “Don’t worry about it. It’s just a story I get tired of telling over and over again, yanno?”

Lafayette squeezed his hand firmly and let it go. “Of course.”

After that the conversation turned safely to work and how Lafayette had come to own a food truck of all things. Once they were finished they chucked their trash and set the tray on the counter. When they stepped back outside clouds had moved in and the air had cooled significantly. Alexander took a relieved breath.

“John told me you like books,” Lafayette said, making Alex look back from the slowly moving clouds to the other man’s beautiful face.

He smiled. “I do.”

“Have you ever been to Second Story?” Lafayette asked. Alex shook his head. “It is a used bookstore near here. They have the most fascinating collection of books. Would you like to see it?”

Alex’s smile widened. “By all means, lead the way.”

They walked a block or two until they reached a cute grey corner building. The simple sign that hung in the bay window read Second Story Books. Once they were inside Alexander was greeted with the overwhelming smell of dusty old books. He breathed in deep and let out a happy sigh.

All around them shelves and tables were stacked with various books of seemingly random genres and ages. Some of the covers were cracked and careworn while others looked practically brand new. 

Along the walls were locked glass cabinets that held some of the most rare and valuable things in the shop. Alexander trailed down one of the walls of cabinets, looking at the random knick knacks with interest. In one cabinet there was a cuneiform fragment and in another old bits of pottery. He longed to touch the first and second editions carefully stored alongside them but the prices advertised made his chest feel tight. 

He turned to the open shelves and found that even the majority of the books there were priced much higher than he was expecting. He frowned until he finally found a small corner that held a rack full of small old paperbacks that were no more than five dollars a piece. Alex picked up a random title here and there and turned them over in his hands to read the back.

Lafayette came to the same corner from a different row. Alex glanced over and found him looking at a decently sized collection that was labelled “books in French.” 

“Do you prefer to read in French or English?” Alexander found himself asking.

Lafayette smiled, running his long fingers along the spines. “Generally I make myself read in English; it is good practice. Sometimes, though, when my mind needs to be quiet reading in French helps.” He plucked a book from the shelf and opened it to the first page. “So I come here when I hope to add to my small collection.”

Alex nodded. “I understand. I have a few children’s books in Spanish. Nursery rhymes, fairy tales, that sort of thing. One of the few memories I have of my mother is her reading to me before bed.”

Lafayette’s smile softened. “My mother’s favorite story to read to me was Le Petit Prince. I still read it when I want to remember her.”

“You lost your mother?”

“Oui. When I was very small. My father followed along not long after her. I do not remember much of either of them; I was raised by my grand-mère.”

Alex felt something warm slither its way into his chest as they stood in the corner of that small bookstore and held each other’s gaze. Desperate to ignore it, he glanced up at the highest shelves where they apparently stacked and labelled entire collections. The one above them read “The Complete Works of Samuel Johnson, LL D - $3200.” Alex smirked.

“Who comes in here and drops that much money on  _ books _ ?” he snickered. “That would keep me roofed and fed for three months, at least.”

Lafayette chuckled but was wise enough not to say anything. Alex knew full well that he could spend that much on a collection of books and not even feel the difference. He huffed and studied the other man’s handsome profile, his kind eyes, as he continued to look over the more humbly priced French titles.

“D’ya wanna get out of here?” Alex found himself asking before he could stop himself. “I think I owe you a drink at Kramers before I head out of the city. Y’know, to repay you for the burger.”

Lafayette’s smile lit up his entire face. The sight made Alexander’s stomach flip again. “I would like that very much, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw one of my roomies and I actually tested out this date in Dupont and it was super fun! Yes, you can actually reenact this yourself; all of these locations exist. The complete itinerary: 
> 
> [BGR The Burger Joint](https://www.bgrtheburgerjoint.com/locations-menus/dupont-circle-dc/) (I had the Korean BBQ and I firmly disagree with Alex's opinion about kimchi on burgers it was amazing)  
> [Second Story Books](https://www.secondstorybooks.com/) (I bought two of those cheap paperbacks lol)  
> [Kramerbooks & Afterwords Cafe](http://kramers.com/) (I seriously LOVE this bookstore and have been going to it since high school! The bar is back in the children's section in case you can't find it. The cafe is also LOVELY and they serve brunch on weekends!)
> 
> As always you can find me on Tumblr @ msjosephinemarch. Ideas for more one-shots are always welcome! :)


	3. Ma Belle Fille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander decides to try on something new. Lafayette reassures him that he's beautiful. This is even more shameless smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during Suffered No Diminution Before Time at some point leading up to Valentine's Day. There are some mentions of body image issues so if you're not comfortable with such things I would approach with caution.

Alexander wished he could say it had been a whim but ever since he, John, and Lafayette had gone to a queer burlesque he hadn’t been able to get the image of the dancer who had looked so beautiful in his corset and lacy panties out of his head. So he had grabbed the most average pair he could find in a pretty pink color and purchased them at the self checkout in Target with blush tinging his cheeks.

They had a tiny bow in front, he now noticed as he stood in front of the full length mirror Lafayette insisted they have in the bedroom. He was wearing nothing but the panties and a pair of cheap heels he had found on Amazon. They pinched his toes.

He frowned at the way the fabric cut into the chub of his hips and stomach. When he turned to see from the back he saw the way the fabric had to stretch to accommodate the generous swell of his ass. He sighed and turned back around to further adjust the awkward bulge of his dick. He huffed in frustration when he noticed the dark, dense hair scattered along his thick thighs and the trail of it that led from his bellybutton to below the soft pink fabric. 

“I look stupid,” he mumbled, his eyes feeling hot.

He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting; he wasn’t as lithe as the dancer on stage had been. Alexander was thick -- and getting thicker every time Lafayette went on another baking spree -- so of course he wouldn’t look right in such pretty, delicate things.

He was just about to tear the offending fabric off and chuck it in the trash when he heard the door open behind him. Something clattered to the floor.

Alex spun around to find Lafayette standing in the doorway looking at him with wide eyes. His cheeks went hot with shame and he hurried to try and cover himself with his hands.

“Why are you covering, mon cher?” Lafayette asked softly and carefully closed the door behind him.

“I--” Alex bit his lip. “I look ridiculous.”

Lafayette frowned. “Au contraire, Alexander, you are possibly the most beautiful creature I have ever seen,” he replied, his tone firm. He beckoned him with one hand. “Come here.”

Alex’s stomach flipped at the praise. He tried to walk over to Lafayette prettily but the heels proved clunky and strange. He hobbled as best he could until Lafayette held up his hand for him to stop.

“Have you not walked in heels before?” Alex shook his head. “Let me help you.”

Lafayette crossed the room to him. He stood behind Alexander and placed his hands on his hips.

“We men tend to carry our center of gravity here,” he explained, holding eye contact with him through the mirror while pressing his hand against Alexander’s stomach. “Women carry their gravity in their hips.” His hand returned to his hip and squeezed the soft skin. “Sway from here when you walk and you will find your balance.”

Alex swayed his hips from side-to-side before gingerly taking one step and then another. His legs were shaky but he felt far less ugly and awkward as he moved. Lafayette followed close behind him, maintaining his firm grip.

“Very good, mon petit,” Lafayette murmured, his voice thicker than before. He stroked the soft cotton of the panties with his fingertips. “You are a vision.”

Alex shook his head and turned to look at Lafayette over his shoulder. “No, I’m just hairy and pudgy… it’s not what I wanted--”

“Non, Alexander. You are soft and beautiful,” Lafayette reassured him. He ran his palms over the curves of his hips to his waist. “You are a work of art; a Renaissance painting.”

Alexander’s breath caught when he slid one hand down his back to grip his ass. He took a shaky breath, felt his cock stir in the underwear as he leaned back into Lafayette. His skin felt hot and tingly all over under his boyfriend’s careful touches.

“Look at yourself, Alexander.”

Alex looked back at the mirror and whimpered at his reflection. His eyes were half-lidded, cheeks flushed, as his body practically vibrated under Lafayette’s hands. The cotton of the underwear was already getting damp with precome and strained under the obvious bulge of his rapidly hardening cock. He was the picture of lust.

Lafayette gripped his hips and pulled them back until his cock fit snug against Alexander’s ass. The roughness of his jeans against the soft fabric made Alex gasp. 

“Do you feel what you are doing to me, ma belle fille,” he breathed into his ear.

Alexander moaned and canted his hips back, wanting to feel more of him. He gripped Lafayette’s hip to keep him steady while he undulated his hips in small circles against him.

“The way you move, Alexander, so desperate for the feel of my cock.” Lafayette groaned and nipped at the curve of his throat. “Look at the beautiful, teasing slut you are. So easy for me.”

Alex cried out and tipped his head back against Lafayette’s shoulder. Lafayette wrapped one strong arm around his waist to hold him steady and began to stroke his cock over the underwear with his other hand.

“Beautiful,” Lafayette whispered. Alex had to close his eyes, his senses overwhelming him. Lafayette tsked and removed the hand on his cock to grip his chin. “Non. Eyes open, ma belle.”

Alex took a shaky breath and forced himself to open his eyes. Only then did Lafayette’s hand return to his cock. It jumped under his strong grip. Alex whined and wriggled against him desperately. “Laf, please…”

Lafayette tapped his hip. “I need you on all fours. Facing the mirror, s’il vous plaît.”

He slowly got to his hands and knees. Lafayette left to gather their lube from the bedside table, leaving Alex to wait. He focused on breathing and studied his reflection. His bottom lip was red and swollen from where he had apparently been biting it. The pupils of his eyes were blown wide and black. 

The fabric was beginning to feel constraining around his dick. He shifted his hips to try and alleviate some of the pressure. Pleasure spiked through him. He moaned. 

Lafayette swatted him on the backside. “Did I say you could rub yourself off, Alexander?” he asked and sank down onto his knees behind him.

He shook his head and swallowed. “I’m sorry, Laf… “ he breathed, only just noticing that Lafayette was very naked. Alex could see his hard cock nestled up against his taut belly. His mouth watered as the need for it to be inside him ran through his blood like fire.

“Naughty girl,” Lafayette was saying as he swatted his other cheek. “Trying to take what is mine from me. Should I still give you my cock, I wonder?”

Alex huffed and arched his back, spread his legs, trying to make himself look pretty and open for him. “Yes, Laf, please give me your cock. I’ll make it so good,” he groaned, digging his nails into the carpet to try and keep himself upright. 

Lafayette stroked his ass with both hands and held Alex’s gaze through the mirror. “Only because your ass is wrapped so prettily for me.”

He coated his fingers in lube and moved the fabric of the panties to the side. He pressed one finger firmly up inside of him. Alex cried out at the sensation and pressed his hips back against it. Lafayette clucked his tongue but followed the first with a second.

The stretch of Lafayette’s long, thick fingers inside of him made Alex choke on his tongue. “ _ Please _ , Laf-- Need-- I need--” he panted, his body quivering from head to toe.

Lafayette added a third finger. He took his time opening Alexander up until he was reduced to nothing but a mewling mess. Alex’s cock bounced against his belly with each desperate thrust he pressed back against his fingers. The burn made his toes curl.

Finally he pulled them out, leaving Alex feeling open and empty. His ass clenched around the nothingness in anticipation. Lafayette pressed a kiss to his spine and tugged the panties down to his knees. 

He quickly slicked up his cock and then rammed himself up inside of Alex in one long, smooth stroke. Alexander cried out as Lafayette claimed what was his. He thrust his ass back against the intrusion and clamped his muscles down around him to hold him inside. Lafayette gripped his hips to hold him in place as he set his rhythm of long, hard thrusts.

“Look at yourself-- the way you take my cock--” Lafayette gasped with each thrust. “So beautiful-- ma belle fille--”

Alex felt the burn from Lafayette’s cock filling him so perfectly, felt the burn in his muscles as his body quivered and fought to keep itself up on all fours. He let his head hang and moaned, let his body be rocked forward with each snap of Lafayette’s hips. He watched himself fall apart in the mirror through blurry eyes.

Lafayette’s thrusts came closer together. He lifted Alexander’s hips and pounded relentlessly against his prostate again and again. Alex cried out and fell to his forearms, no longer able to hold himself up. Lafayette’s nails bit into his skin as he came deep inside of him with a long, low moan pressed into the sweaty nape of his neck.

He curled his hand around Alex’s painfully hard cock and stroked him once, twice, before he was spurting over his hand with Lafayette’s name on his lips. They collapsed to the floor together. 

Alex let himself be wrapped up in Lafayette’s arms. He let him stroke his belly, press his fingers to the indentations where the panties had cut into his flesh. 

“We are buying you more of these, I think,” Lafayette said once he had found his breath again. He kissed the back of his neck. 

Alex huffed out a laugh and wriggled back against him happily. “That would be nice,” he replied, blush coloring his cheeks once more. He finally closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel both beautiful and sated in Lafayette’s arms as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always find me on Tumblr @ msjosephinemarch. Prompts for one-shots are always welcome!


	4. Spinning Like a Whirlpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John overdoes it at Pride. Thankfully his boys are there to take care of him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one gets physically ill but there is casual mention of recreational drug use and alcohol use. Yanno, your average Pride weekend in DC hahahahaha...

It had been a long day out in the sun and in the press of bodies with his boyfriends. John had insisted they get high on they get high on the way to the parade and Alex had insisted that they bring shots to take out of tiny water bottles. Lafayette had suggested that they end the day at the same club they had all gone to almost a year ago when they’d all met.

They had done more shots and then ended up in the middle of the dance floor. It was a blur of glitter and various pride flags while the bass boomed. Multi-colored lights flashed around them.

Lafayette was pressed to John’s back with his hand resting teasingly over the fastens of his jeans, his touch firm but not moving. Alexander was in front of them, rocking their hips together with a possessive grip on his ass. John was high on pride and love, dizzy with it all.

He closed his eyes to try and catch his breath but all that did was make his head swim. He gripped Alex’s shoulders for balance as his vision blurred and his stomach began to churn. He stumbled back into Lafayette’s firm body and flapped a hand helplessly.

“I gotta– I don’t–” John stammered. He pulled himself away from his boyfriends and hurried through the press of the crowd to the bathroom.

He stumbled into one of the stalls and fell to his knees. His heart was pounding hard and fast in his ears. He rested his forehead against the cool plastic of the toilet seat and tried to breathe regularly.

“John? Are you all right, mon chou?” Lafayette asked as he and Alexander hurried into the bathroom after him.

John groaned, felt his stomach heave. The room just kept spinning.

Someone crouched down beside him and pressed a wet, cool paper towel to his forehead. “Can you talk to us, baby boy?” came Alex’s voice, surprisingly soft and gentle. “Do you need to get sick?”

John shook his head and made a spinning motion with his finger. “No. The heat– I think I just need to get home,” he murmured and took a shaky breath. The cool touch of the towel was grounding him.

“Laf is already ordering a Lyft,” Alex told him and pulled his hair off his neck. He tied it up in a messy ponytail and pressed another wet towel there. John groaned at the sensation. “We’ll get you home in no time.”

Lafayette returned not long after. “Our Lyft will be here momentarily. Can you stand, John?”

John nodded and tried to stand, his legs feeling wobbly. Alex hurried to support him with John’s arm around his neck and his hand firmly against John’s waist. Once they were upright he could see the concerned look on Lafayette’s face.

“Here, drink this,” Lafayette said and handed him a still-sealed bottle of water. It was ice cold.

John gave him a weak smile and took two large gulps before they helped lead him out of the bathroom and through the club to the exit. The night air was thankfully cool and breezy. John breathed it in with a small sigh and let himself be tucked in between his boyfriends in the backseat of the car.

He leaned against Lafayette and took steady sips of water. He focused on matching his breathing to his steady heartbeat. Alex applied another cool towel to his neck and he closed his eyes, thankful for their comforting presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filling for an anonymous prompt over on my Tumblr @msjosephinemarch. More prompts are always welcome! :)


	5. Love Me Even When I'm Sweaty And Gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fulfilling a prompt for sick!John. :)

John groaned and burrowed into his pillow. It was damp with sweat. His skin felt like it was on fire even as he shivered from his fever. He grimaced in discomfort. 

Someone settled down on the edge of the bed. A cool hand pressed against his forehead and he whimpered at the touch.

“Come now, mon chou, let us get some liquids inside you,” Lafayette’s accented voice drifted through John’s fevered haze.

He glanced up at his boyfriend’s beautiful, if blurry, face and gave him his most pitiful expression. Lafayette ignored it and gently, but firmly, maneuvered John up into a sitting position. He placed a glass of ice water in one hand and a couple of pills in the other.

“You will take those and finish that entire glass,” Lafayette stated and watched John take the medicine.

He busied himself with changing the pillow case and the top sheet while John shivered pathetically and took sips of the water. The cool liquid felt good on his parched throat. After what felt like an eternity, he finished the glass and handed it back to Lafayette.

All of John’s muscles were screaming from the effort it took to remain sitting. He stretched back out with another groan and settled into the cool, dry pillow.

“Are you hungry, mon cher?” Lafayette asked, his tone softer as he pulled the damp curls off the back of John’s neck.

John shook his head and let his heavy lids fall shut.

“I will let you rest then,” Lafayette said and pressed a kiss to John’s hot forehead. He tucked the blankets in tight around him and stood up.

John was asleep before Lafayette reached the door.

***

John woke again some time later. The shivers seemed to have passed and his skin felt clammy, no longer hot to the touch. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Alexander sprawled out beside him on the bed with a book in hand, reading glasses perched on his nose. He smiled at the sight and shifted his body closer to him.

Alex glanced over and closed his book with a snap. “You’re awake,” he said with a small smile and pressed the back of his hand to John’s forehead. “How’re you feeling?”

“Sore, tired, less awful though,” John croaked, his voice dry and rough from lack of use.

He continued his slow shuffle until Alexander had to pull his hand back and wrap his arm around him instead. “You feel less hot, baby boy.”

John rested his head on Alex’s chest, sank into the warm, softness of him with a little sigh. “Laf gave me some medicine.”

Alex nodded and pulled John’s hair back into a messy bun. “He did.”

John traced patterns in the soft, worn fabric of Alex’s t-shirt and looked toward the door. “Where is he?”

“Making delicious soup,” Alex replied and kissed the top of his head. “You feeling up to eating some?”

John yawned and nodded. His body felt heavy, tired, as he sank further into the comfort of his boyfriend. “Wake me up when it’s ready…” he mumbled into Alex’s chest.

“Wouldn’t let you miss it, babe,” he replied.

John felt him shift to reclaim his book with his free hand. He massaged deep circles into the back of John’s neck with the other. John fell asleep comfortable and content for the first time since the flu had claimed him.


	6. I'll Pick The Pieces Up Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before APOMFY. This is the night John and Francis end things and Alex shows up to pick up the pieces. This one-shot deals with some heavy stuff because young John Laurens was a bit more of a mess. I'll be including some warnings at the end of this fic. Please check them and take care of yourselves.

Alexander didn’t remember all of what Peggy said to him over the phone. He just remembered something about “John” and “not okay” and “please help, Alex, he’s here but he won’t leave the guest room.” He sat on the Metro, leg bouncing as he watched each stop drag by on the longest public transit journey of his life and cursing not being able to afford to live in the city. He kept checking his phone even though he knew he had no signal in the tunnels, kept running his fingers through his hair anxiously, kept thinking about John, John,  _ John _ .

Finally the train pulled up to a stop at Metro Center and Alex gave up on waiting. He exited the station and ran the extra blocks to Peggy’s street. His lungs and muscles burned from lack of use when he rounded the corner and pushed the extra strides to Peggy’s apartment building. By the time he reached the top of the stairs he was gasping for breath; had to bend in half to suck air into his lungs before he could knock on the door.

Peggy opened it with wide eyes. “Alex, thank god! He came here in an awful state. I let him in but he’s locked himself in the extra room. He hasn’t left it in the last hour and he’s not responding when I knock. I thought if--”

Alex gripped Peggy’s arms firmly. “Just let me see John, Pegs.”

Peggy nodded, eyes wide and helpless, and stepped aside. They gestured vaguely in the direction of the bedrooms and let him rush by them in a flurry of worry.

The locked door stood firm between himself and John. Alexander stared at it and took a deep breath. Then he knocked.

The only response was silence.

Alex cursed under his breath and knocked again. “John? It’s Alex,” he said just loud enough to be heard through the door. “Please knock if you’re listening.”

There was a long, deafening silence. Then, Alexander heard a soft knock and felt something in his chest unclench. He pressed his palm to the door, leaned his forehead against it.

“Thank you, John. Can I come in?”

There was another long silence before Alex heard the slide of the lock. Alex took a second to breathe and collect himself before letting himself in.

The room was dark, only the fading evening light outside allowing him to make out the lump of John curled up on the bed. His back was to Alex, his body so still that it took Alex a few seconds to notice him breathing slow and steady. He didn’t react to Alex shutting the door or crossing the room to stand beside the bed.

“John?” Alex whispered carefully. “It’s just us.”

John slowly shifted so that he could look up at him. Even in the dim light Alex could make out the bruises and dried blood on his face. His heart lurched in his chest. This wasn’t like the times he had found John bloodied up from a fight in college when his shoulders had been tense with pride and his eyes sharp with anger. John looked small, defeated, completely crushed into the mattress. Alex crouched down until he was eye level with him.

“John,” he whispered with a worried frown. “Who did this to you?”

John looked away from him, hunched his shoulders. “Francis,” he replied, his voice barely audible in the still room.

Alexander’s blood ran hot. He clenched his hands into fists hard enough for his nails to dig into the flesh of his palms. “Bastard,” he spit out, felt himself shaking. “I’ll kill him.”

John shook his head, shrunk further. “No. I…” he whimpered, looking lost. “We…”

Then his expression crumpled, tears wetting his eyes as he looked back up at Alex through damp lashes. Alex desperately wanted to put his fist through Francis’s face but he forced himself to breathe out, to focus on John.

“Can I touch you?”

John whimpered and nodded. Alex ran his fingers through John’s tangled curls. His touch was like a dam breaking. John choked on a sob, tears running hot down his cheeks. Alex climbed up onto the bed and pulled John into his lap, let him grip his thin t-shirt and cry into his shoulder. He ran a soothing hand up and down John’s spine until his tears finally dried up.

“John?” Alex asked softly when John’s shoulders finally stilled. “I need to check you over. That okay?”

John hiccuped and sat back on his heels. He nodded, eyes downcast.

“Okay.” Alexander shifted off the bed. “Can I turn on the light?”

John nodded again.

Alex went to flick the light switch. John flinched at the sudden harsh light that flooded the room. He stood with a sniff, arms wrapped around his middle, looking small and pale. After a pause he gingerly pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it on the bed, left his arms to hang limp at his sides.

Alex sucked in a breath as he took in the damage. John’s lip was split and a bruise mottled the skin just below his left eye; bite marks and hickeys were scattered down his neck and chest; and there was a deep bruise blooming over his left ribs. He kept his eyes downcast, shame curling into his shoulders.

“John…”

John shook his head firmly. “Don’t pity me,” he spit out, holding his hands out in front of himself to show his split, bloody knuckles. “I… I gave as good as I got.”

Alex stared at him helplessly for another few seconds for snapping into action. It was like he was on autopilot. He opened the door just enough to stick his head out. Peggy was waiting in the doorway to their room, hands tucked under their arms and expression tight with worry.

“Pegs, I need warm water, soap, and a first aid kit if you have one,” Alex told them calmly. He gave them the most comforting smile he could manage when they didn’t move. “He’ll be okay, I just need to get him cleaned up.”

They nodded tightly and hurried away to the kitchen. They returned a few minutes later with a deep bowl of warm, soapy water and a first aid kit.

“Thanks, Pegs.”

They gave him a weak smile and let Alex close the door again, cutting himself and John off from the outside world. Alex walked over to John’s steadily shrinking form with the supplies. He cradled John’s face in one hand and began to carefully dab at his bloody split lip. John hissed and tried to pull back in pain but Alex held firm.

As he ran the cloth over his face, down his neck, along his shoulders, Alex felt himself transported back to college. He tried to tell himself that this was just another fight with some stupid, small minded stranger in a bar and not wounds inflicted by John’s  _ boyfriend _ . He followed the cloth with an antiseptic wipe, tsked when John whimpered in pain. Then he studied the bruise under John’s eye, pressed down with two fingers to make sure nothing in his face was broken and was relieved when it wasn’t.

“Open for me?”

John opened his mouth and Alex checked for broken teeth. Nothing.

Alexander studied his torso, wiped at the bites and hickeys with the warm cloth. He pressed his palm against John’s side and pushed. John sucked in a pained gasp, eyes watering with fresh tears.

“I’m sorry, John, gotta see if they’re broken,” he murmured.

John let him feel around until he was confident they weren’t. He stroked his stomach soothingly and gave him a small smile.

“Good. Turn around for me?”

John shifted around to show Alexander the deep scratch marks at the base of his neck. Alex frowned and pressed the tips of his fingers against one. John hissed.

“John, how…?”

John’s laugh was a haunted, sharp, broken thing. “We were fighting, and then we were fucking, and then we were fighting--” He took a shaky breath.

Alexander said nothing, his mouth forming a straight line as he carefully washed the dried blood from the scratches. He followed it up with more antiseptic wipes until they stood clean and pink against John’s freckled skin. He pressed a bandage against one or two of the nastier looking marks and then stepped back.

“Francis said-- he said he knew I wanted to hit him-- told me I should and I-- and I did,” John whispered, his shoulders quivering, hands curled into fists at his side.

Alex wrapped his arms loosely around John, pulled him close until his back was pressed against Alex’s front. He rubbed his thumb against his stomach in small circles.

“It’s all a blur,” John continued, his voice cracking.

Alexander hummed, pressed his forehead against John’s shoulder well clear of the bandages. “Has this… has he hit you before?” he asked, trying to search his memories for any out of place bruises on John’s skin, any signs he should have noticed earlier.

John shook his head. “We fight. We’ve… thrown some things, gotten in each other’s faces, but… no… he’s never-- I’ve never--”

Alex shushed him, pressed a kiss to his shoulder without thinking. Then he pulled back and retrieved John’s shirt for him. “Put this on until we can get Pegs to find you a clean shirt. I’m sure they have something,” he said, studied John’s broken expression. “Is it over?”

John closed his eyes, nodded his head as his expression crumpled again. “He kicked me out. So… yes. Yes, it’s over.”

Alex nodded and let out a relieved sigh. He cupped John’s jaw in his hand, ran his thumb along his unbruised cheek. “Good. Always thought he was a pompous ass and you were too good for him,” he told him firmly.

John just shook his head. He opened his eyes, let the tears fall silently down his cheeks. “I  _ hit _  him, Alex,” he said, his voice soft and shattered around the edges.

“Looks like he hit you too,” Alex murmured while John pulled his shirt back on over his head. When he was finished Alex reached out to tend to his knuckles.

John’s bottom lip trembled. “That doesn’t make it okay.”

Alex looked back up at John and set the antiseptic aside. “No, I guess not,” he replied, held his gaze. “But it’s over, John, and this… this does not define you. This doesn’t-- you are not a bad person. Okay? We can get you some help--”

John took in a shaky breath and let out a sob. His entire body went lax, collapsing against him. Alex struggled slightly under his weight before wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. He stroked his hair, his back, anywhere he could reach that he thought might be comforting.

“He said the most awful things-- about you-- and me-- and I--” John sobbed into his shoulder, soaking Alexander’s shirt further.

“Me? Why me?”

John shook his head and wrapped his arms around Alexander’s neck desperately, grip tight.

“It’s okay… You’re okay, John… It’s all going to be okay…” he murmured into John’s hair over and over again.

Finally John’s sobs quieted. When his body stopped quivering, John pulled back and looked at him with red eyes. “I think… I think I need to take a shower,” he told him and sniffed, rubbing at his nose with the back of his hand. “Thanks for… cleaning me up, but I still feel gross.”

Alex gave him a small smile. “Probably not a bad idea,” he replied and nudged him gently. “When you get out, I brought some quality green with me. Maybe we can smoke some with Peggy after?”

The slightest of smiles crossed John’s lips. “Yeah, man,” he said and gripped Alex’s bicep. “Thanks again for… this.”

Alexander shrugged, suddenly feeling shy. “Of course,” he said, his voice thick and awkward. “I can stay the night… if you need?”

John nodded and took a few steps away from him. “Yeah… let me just--” he motioned towards the door, his movements stiff.

Alexander nodded. “Yeah, yeah. We’ll wait for you in the living room, okay?”

John nodded and hurried off to the bathroom, leaving the door to the room open.

It wasn’t until he was gone that Alex wrapped his arms around himself. He let out a shaky breath, his body trembling as he finally turned off his autopilot. He closed his eyes, tried to concentrate on his breathing. John was in one piece, he was going to be okay; Alex kept repeating this over and over in his mind until his body stilled, his lungs regulated. He opened his eyes and made himself grab the used supplies, made himself carry them out to the kitchen to dispose of them, made himself sit on the couch and wait for John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: unhealthy/toxic relationship, mentions of domestic violence (there is no graphic depiction of it), and depictions of the aftermath of said violence.


	7. Sugar We're Going Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is rather distracted watching Lafayette clean the apartment so he decides to return the favor. This is shameless smut. For your reference Lafayette is wearing [this](http://lackwhen.tumblr.com/post/165968453924). You're welcome.

It wasn’t John’s fault that Lafayette didn’t finish his cleaning spree around the apartment. It was Lafayette’s fault. Lafayette, with his crop top and dangerously low riding sweatpants; showing off smooth, dark skin and toned muscle. He had his tight curls pulled up into a high poof, making the slope of his neck long and inviting. The fabric of his sweats hugged the outline of his dick. John couldn’t stop staring at it. His mouth watered as he watched him vacuuming from his perch on the couch. 

John moved across the room like a man possessed to unplug the vacuum. The whirring sound stopped and Lafayette turned to glare disapprovingly at him. John ignored the glare and dropped the chord.

“John-” Lafayette began to scold when John stalked over to him with purpose. He stopped when John dropped to his knees in front of him. “What--”

John nuzzled his dick shamelessly, breathed in the masculine scent of him with a soft groan of pleasure. He gripped his narrow hips, nipped hungrily around his navel. Lafayette’s cock stirred with interest. John felt heat pool in his belly at the sight.

“John, I am cleaning,” Lafayette said, his voice fluttery.

Lafayette let out a soft gasp when John bit at a particularly sensitive bit of skin just below his navel. He had to relinquish his hold on the vacuum to grip the couch for support. His other hand fisted John’s curls. John kissed the wounded skin and sat back on his heels to smirk up at him.

“Not anymore, you’re not,” he replied. He pressed a kiss to Lafayette’s steadily thickening cock.

Lafayette cradled John’s cheek in his hand. He looked down at him with heavily lidded eyes. “I do not know what has come over you, mon chou,” he purred.

John licked his lips. “The line of your dick in these sweatpants,” he told him bluntly. He wrapped his mouth around the tip of Lafayette’s dick, the fabric already damp with pre-come. 

Lafayette sucked in a breath and rested back against the couch for support. He tilted his head back, adams apple bobbing with his desperate swallow “If you insist, mon cher…”

He spread his legs and tilted his pelvis forward in offering. John tugged his sweats down, allowing Lafayette’s cock to spring free. He wrapped his lips enthusiastically around the head. Lafayette tightened his grip on John’s hair as he suckled the tip and pressed the flat of his tongue to the slit.

The sharp, salty taste of him hit John’s tongue. He moaned happily and hallowed his cheeks, swallowing more of his thick cock into his mouth. Lafayette’s hips twitched, fingers tugging at his hair hard enough to sting as he trembled against the couch.

“John-- mon dieu--”

John hummed happily and swallowed around him, coaxing a breathy moan out of Lafayette. He trailed his fingernails down from Lafayette’s hips to his thighs, felt the muscles quiver under his touch. John pulled back enough to swirl his tongue around the head before sinking back down until it hit the back of his throat.

“John-” Lafayette whispered reverently, his voice a rough, broken thing. The sound made John’s head swim with pleasure

John let his fingers drift up along the soft skin of his inner thighs. Lafayette whimpered when he cupped his balls in one hand and gave them a gentle squeeze. He felt Lafayette’s cock throb in his mouth and quickly moved to suckle the tip, not ready to end his feast just yet.

He stroked Lafayette’s perineum hard, coaxing another moan out of him. Then he slid his fingers back cautiously, pressed the tip of one to his entrance. Lafayette tightened his grip on the couch, knuckles white, and shifted his stance, thighs opening.

John felt Lafayette’s muscles clench around nothing. With a pleased groan he pulled his hand back to suck on one finger, worked to get it slick with his own spit. He took Lafayette’s cock back into his mouth, let the heaviness of it rest on his tongue, while he circled Lafayette’s rim teasingly.

“John-- s’il vous plait,” Lafayette groaned through gritted teeth. He tugged on John’s hair hard enough that he wince in pain. John felt the sting travel all the way to his cock, hard and straining in his jeans.

John pressed the tip of his finger slowly, carefully inside him. He felt Lafayette’s muscles relax around him, easing the way until he was in to his second knuckle. Lafayette clenched around him. John’s hips rocked forward in response, his thoughts going blurry at the feeling of being  _ inside _ Lafayette. 

Lafayette made a little wordless sound, all desperate want, and John sank his mouth back down on his cock until it brushed the back of his throat again. He sucked hard, crooked his finger slightly, and then Lafayette was coming hard with a broken cry.

John swallowed all that he could before pulling off his softening dick to lap up the rest with hungry enthusiasm. He removed his finger and pressed a kiss to Lafayette’s hip. He nuzzled the soft skin while Lafayette caught his breath above him.

“John…” Lafayette groaned, his voice rough around the edges. He coaxed John to standing and pulled him in for a kiss, chasing the taste of himself on John’s tongue. “Merci.”

John lost himself in the kiss, let Lafayette take him apart with his mouth. Then Lafayette was gripping his hips, maneuvering them both so he could toss him onto the couch. John landed with a soft huff and looked up at him with wide eyes.

Lafayette stretched his long, slender body along his. “My turn,” he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on Tumblr @ msjosephinemarch. Requests for new one-shots always welcome! xx


End file.
